


No More Masks

by megamatt09



Series: Marvelous Encounters [21]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Madame Masque and Iron Man get to know each other rather well. Part of the Marvelous Encounters series.
Relationships: Whitney Frost/Tony Stark
Series: Marvelous Encounters [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090040
Kudos: 1





	No More Masks

**No More Masks(Tony Stark/Iron Man and Whitney Frost/Madame Masque)**  
“I feel like we can make this work. Without the masks.”

Tony Stark and Whitney Frost, Iron Man and Madame Masque, were face to face with each other. Tony moved in a bit closer for the kiss, and Whitney met him halfway, driving her lips down onto his in an extremely passionate moment. Whitney worked her tongue down into Tony’s mouth, and Tony kissed her.

Would not be the first time Tony swapped spit with a bad girl, nor it would be the last. The Armored Avenger felt Whitney’s hands around his cock and she shamelessly groped him.

“I want to see what else you can do with that mouth,” Tony said.

“Many things.”

Whitney dropped to her knees in fervent worship for Tony. Her tongue glazed his cock, all the way up and all the way around. She edged back and forth, working her tongue fervently back and forth down his pole as it throbbed for her. Tony grabbed the back of Whitney’s head and edged his cock into her mouth. Whitney sucked him in deep and could feel his balls slapping against her chin.

And it was not the first time Tony grabbed a bad girl by the back of her head and face-fucked her. The heat of Whitney’s hungry mouth just escalated when Tony leaned closer and closer towards her. She sucked him down and Tony rocked her hard from behind. He jammed his hard meat pole down her throat, slapping those balls back and forth against her chin as he rocked her. 

Tony leaned back all the way towards her and made her cry out in pleasure when he stuffed his fat cock all the way down into her throat and made her choke on it. Whitney leaned in and hummed when she felt Tony’s throbbing cock jam all the way down into the back of her throat. Tony leaned on in and kept filling Whitney’s throat up until he was riding her over and over again down her throat. 

“Keep it up. You just might get a reward.”

Whitney doubled down. She lusted after Tony Stark’s cock. And she knew she would get his cum buried into her throat. Tony edged faster and faster down her throat. His hips moved like a constant blur, his balls slapping down onto her chin when he stuffed them all the way down her throat. Tony worked down onto her and kept working, kept stuffing down her throat. 

“Mmmmph!”

With another smile, Tony edged his cum down Whitney’s throat. First in a trickle, then in a flood, with Tony exploding down Whitney’s throat in a firestorm of seed. Tony rode her mouth as she swallowed his cum and made quite the delicious little production out of doing so as well. Tony gazed into her eyes as he finished up into her mouth.

The moment Whitney rise, Tony beckoned Whitney over towards the table elsewhere in the lab. It had enough room for Whitney to lay back and spread her legs. 

“You got off on that,” Tony said. “How long have you been thinking of sucking my cock?”

“Long enough. Now, Mr. Stark, this pussy isn’t going to eat itself.”

“It would be a disappointment if it did.”

Tony dove down and attacked Whitney’s delicious folds. Her honey flowed endlessly from her as Tony dove down to devour her. Whitney let out a very passionate gasp from Tony massaged her thighs with his hands while working his tongue into her warm depths. Oh, Whitney thought she was going to die, with Stark’s talented tongue inside of her body and working its magic. 

The tongue danced into her and ate out Whitney. For the first time in her life, she had been driven by something more than greed and revenge. Lust, lust built through her body as Tony leaned into her. Whitney put her hand on the back of Tony’s head and guided his face down into her body. He licked her out and sent her hips just going back and forth as he munched on her pussy.

The second Tony came up from Whitney, she rose up and could see his cock was in the air.

“I’m going to ride you until we both drop,” Whitney said.

“Mmm, bold,” Tony said. “But, I’ll allow it.”

Tony came inches of sinking his cock into some sweet villainess pussy. And Whitney’s wet lips guided back and forth against him. She had been wet and ready and more than able to take Tony’s manhood into her body. Tony grabbed Whitney and pulled her in all the way towards him. Her hot lips edged a little bit faster towards his hard cock and now the two joined each other. 

Whitney’s insides expanded and stretched for Tony’s hard cock to push into her. The depths of her pussy expanding for Tony made her cry out in pleasure as he entered her from beneath. Tony squeezed her tits, her ass, and just worked back and forth over her as he stuffed his big cock down into her hungry love tunnel. Whitney expanded for him and released his cock from her womanly pussy depths. 

She rode a little bit faster. Her face contorted into pleasure with each ride. Tony leaned down and fed his cock a little bit deeper into Whitney to stretch her out. He leaned down and pushed down into her body. Whitney stretched out and could feel his cock into her body. Oh, she had thought that Tony Stark would be an amazing lover, but the Billionaire playboy just exceeded all of Whitney’s expectations. 

The deeper and deeper Tony rammed down into Whitney’s hot body, the more she tightened around him. Her pussy walls connected around his hard cock when she pumped him extremely hard from above. Tony decided to pay attention to her breasts, because to be honest, they had been overlooked for too long. He edged his hands against them and squeezed Whitney’s breasts. He leaned down and sucked on his nipples with increased lust burning through his body.

And also burning through hers. Whitney clamped down onto Tony and repeatedly pushed her hot walls down onto his throbbing hard organ. The more casual push of Whitney down onto Tony filled her up all the way and made her stretch her pussy around his cock. 

One more time, Whitney came. Whitney clamped her hands around Tony’s shoulder and rocked herself repeatedly down onto him. Her inner walls tightened around him and she lost it for him. She lost it for him big time, climaxing all over his cock. 

“Looks like I’m up.’

Tony’s balls swelled and released as much cum as possible into the depths of Whitney’s hungry pussy. Whitney tightened around him and milked Tony with repeated thrusts edging his cum down inside of her body. Whitney wrapped around and released him with a sensual cry as she pounded her pussy all the way down onto his cock. Whitney stretched her walls around him and milked every last drop of cum she could out of him. 

The moment Whitney finished with Tony, cum drained from her body. Tony had to hold her up, and kiss her a couple more times.

“So, about us both dropping? Are you done or do you have something more?”

Oh, Whitney had something more and she would prove herself. As long as Tony’s cock was near her opening, she would have the time to dive down onto him and drain him over and over again.   
**End.**


End file.
